


The Idiot's Christmas: Say Hello to the Gays You Know

by Luker_Dukers



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gay Disasters, M/M, Other, Voltron, christmas vld, klance, klancemas, this is a mess, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luker_Dukers/pseuds/Luker_Dukers
Summary: Lance, Hunk, Keith, Pidge, Matt, Shiro, and Allura all being disasters during the month of December, trying to be festive and all the while ace their college classes before the term ends for Christmas





	The Idiot's Christmas: Say Hello to the Gays You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Have a holly, jolly, klancemas!

Lance was tired, and more than usual. You would think a hyper guy like him just ran on speed, or his adderall prescription, but no, he was just very social until he was drained of his helium like a children’s “You just turned ten! Double Digits! Yay!” balloon and crumpled onto the floor of his musty dorm room. (Which he shared with his best buddy, and the best man on Earth, Hunk.)  
He laid strewn across their itchy couch, his limbs looking extra long and lanky.  
Just as he was praying that Hunk would feed him, he thought he caught the scent of… holy shit, was he baking cookies?! What an angel.  
The aforementioned angel appeared in the doorway leading from the living room into the kitchen, holding a tray and blowing long black hair out of his eyes. That poor man needed a haircut. Or another headband. The one he used to have got snatched at last year’s Halloween college rave. He knew it wasn’t his kind of scene! Lance insisted that they go, though. And who could say no to that blue eyed, freckly, pouting puppy face? Hunk was too soft for his own good.  
”Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnk”  
He raised a beautifully thick, dark eyebrow at his small companion, like a dog owner confused by the antics of their new puppy, or even their old dog they’d had forever. Lance was the latter.  
“Yeaaah?” He asked, searching Lance’s ghoulish expression and heavy bags for an answer.  
“You are my hero, you know that, right?”  
Hunk smiled warmly, lifting one corner of his mouth ever so slightly more than the other in endearment. “I sure am. If I wasn’t here to feed you, you’d starve until you look spookier than Keith’s halloween costume, and we all remember that nightmarish sight.”  
Lance shuddered at the memory, moth wings practically beating around in his eardrums.  
God, Keith could be so adorable, but so… odd. At least his cryptid hunting showed his passion for life when he used to not have any at all. Wait, why was Lance thinking about him when he could be getting up and seizing the day by eating those sugar cookies?  
“Ya want one?”  
“DO I?!”  
Neither of them moved.  
…  
“You’re gonna make me bring them over there, aren’t you?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Might as well feed them to you while I’m at it. Do you need your diaper changed, too?”  
Lance scoffed in false disdain, playfully throwing a beanie baby at his best friend’s mid-section.  
The pink bear bounced off of his jolly belly like it was jello.  
That man was an unstoppable tank of toughness and friendship. Let’s just say that Hunk’s a good man to have on your side and not the other way around. The 23 year old teddy bear could turn into a grizzly faster than you could say “Hunk, please help me”.  
The Pooh Bear of a man sighed like an overworked single parent and caved in, handing over the good stuff, the sweet, sweet stuff. Lance held the snowflake-shaped confection up to the dim light of the living room, inspecting said sweet with his tongue stuck out in concentration.  
If he wasn’t such a silly goof, he’d probably look like Sherlock Holmes right now.  
“Hunk, my frienderino?”  
Hunk turned back from the kitchen doorway to look at him.  
“Yes, my pal?”  
“Why do I only get one cookie when there are ten dozen more right over there on the counter?”  
“Because, if I gave them all to you, you’d never leave the freaking couch. This is to motivate you to actually be with the living, to be awake, to know what you want, to go and take it. Conquer your inner demons and lazy bones by proving to yourself that you, Lance McClain, can do it. You can get more cookies if that’s what you so desire, you just gotta do it yourself.”  
Lance responds nonchalantly, slow clapping from the couch with a flat expression.  
“Wow, thank you for the world’s best not so motivational motivational speech, Mr. Hunkadude.”  
“Thank you, thank you, the pleasure is all mine,” he said like a fancy old white man, adding in a curtsy instead of a bow because fuck gender norms. Pidge would have done the same. Wait, weren’t they supposed to meet her today?  
“Hunk, Hunkadoodleday, Hunk O’ Burnin’ Love, what time is it?” Lance tilted his head like a cat.  
“3:45 PM, Wednesday, December 5th, 2018, in the United States of America???”  
Oh  
“SHIT!”  
Lance rushed like a soccer mom who had forgotten her 5 kids had practice that morning because she was so drunk on wine from her PTA holiday party last night. He just about ran out the door with only his boxers on and a sweater he snatched from the dresser.  
“AHHHHH!”  
“Whoah, whoah, slow down there, buddy. Where’s the fire?” Hunk lifted his friend by the back of his fuzzy-sweatered shoulders, much like a cat owner yanking their kitten away from the toilet.  
Lance turned to face his taller friend, face completely serious.  
“WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN NEGATIVE SIX MINUTES!”


End file.
